An optical signal-to-noise ratio (OSNR) is known as an indicator of the quality of an optical signal, for example. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-198364 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,864 disclose techniques related to OSNR measurement, for example.